


White Day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's White Day and Arthur has to make up for something
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	White Day

“What’s he doing in there?” Percy made a funny face as he heard pots clang and kitchen utensils being thrown around.

Merlin grinned. “We saw a documentary on ‘White Day’ in Japan last night.”

“What’s that?” Percy lifted his nose and sniffed. It smelled like burnt chocolate already. 

“It’s kind of an equivalent to Valentine’s Day.”

Percy blinked. “And?”

“They do have Valentine’s where usually girls and women give chocolate to boys and men. On White Day the guys give chocolate and other things to girls and women.” Merlin grinned.

“And you mentioned casually that you baked his favorite cake for Valentine’s and got those damn expensive tickets for the show only he wants to see but he totally forgot about the day?” Percy chuckled.

“Something like that.” Merlin laughed.

“And now he’s tearing up the kitchen to make chocolate for you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Are you sure he’s the one to clean up the kitchen?”

Merlin shook his head. “Probably not. It’s either me or he’ll call in a cleaning crew, depending on how big the mess is.”

There was a very audible ‘Ouch!’ from the kitchen, followed by a row of very colourful curses. 

Percy laughed. “In the end, he’ll order some really expensive chocolates from that fancy chocolate place.”

“Most likely.” Merlin laughed, too, but then smiled fondly. “At least he’s trying to make it up.”

“If I were you, I’d insist on going out to that restaurant you like so much and let him know that I can’t live without a newly arranged bunch of flowers each week for the next half year.”

“You’d really milk it…”

“Yup.” Percy smirked. “Won’t you?”

Merlin shrugged and then an evil little grin showed on his face. “Let me think about a few things…”


End file.
